Bets and Kisses
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: "See that shaggy blonde over there? Kiss him." Kensi and Deeks meet during their college years, but their meeting is quite unorthodox. He then spends a better part of half year to find who the beautiful brunette is.


**HELLO! Haven't written anything in awhile, but this is just a random fic that popped in my head the other day when watching NCIS LA. My way of showing how Kensi and Deeks may have met in college.**

 **DICLAIMER: Don't own anything. All rights towards CBS and the crew of NCIS LA.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

They were drunk. Like really drunk. Hammered even. Kensi couldn't remember how many drinks they had, but it was Friday night, post finals, and it seemed her entire campus had segregated around the same bars.

"KK! Your turn to choose!" Kat yelled over the music, attempting to be heard.

Kensi rolled her eyes. Okay, she wasn't _that_ drunk to be playing truth or dare, but she was here to have fun, so why not? "Fine Kat, dare me."

The girls squealed and clapped in excitement. "YES! Ok…" Kat paused and looked around the bar. She smirked slightly when her eyes landed on a certain someone.

"See that shaggy blonde over there? Kiss him. Better yet. _Make out with him_."

The other girls squealed again. Kensi had to actually cover her ears despite the loud music. "WHAT? No, no. Nononononononononononononono." She vehemently denied. "Yah, it's post finals and whatnot, but really. I'm that drunk to do _that_. I don't even know him."

Tiff groaned, "Come on KK. Get with it. He looks hot."

"Then you can go makeout with him. Like I'd do it."

Mindy leaned over the table, "Ok KK. I know you. $50 to go do the dare. Besides, I know the 3 friends he's here with. They're cool."

Kensi was generally known to take crazy bets and never back down from them. Plus, it was a great way to make some extra cash. She just wasn't feeling it that night. "His friends may be 'cool' but he may be rapist or serial killer for all I know. NO THANK YOU."

Mandy chirped, "Ok, $100?"

The other girls started to add extra money to the pot on the table and it took them $250 for Kensi to agree to the bet.

"GAH! Fine, I'll do it. Besides easy $250 for me. Extra cash for our trip!" Kensi threw her hands up, and the girls whooped in and excitement.

"Go! Go!" Kat had pushed her in the direction of the shaggy blondes' table.

Kensi cautiously approached the table of 4 guys. She was still unsure about this, but yeah, why not, easy $250 right? Good money for winter break. Sure.

* * *

Martin Deeks had been hanging out with Callen, Sam and Kip since finals were over. They were laughing, drinking, mainly having a blast, celebrating that post-exam feelings.

Callen laughed, "God, I still can't believe that lady threw out your exam paper! How did you not go up and explain the situation?"

Kip huffed, "OF COURSE I tried, like I wouldn't. But dear god, she wouldn't even allow me fish for my answers from the bin!"

The boys laughed again, not believing that had really happened to their friend. Deeks nearly choked on his beer and he start to wheeze and gasp.

Sam clapped a hand on his back, attempting to help him. "You okay man?"

"Yeah, yeah. Wrong hole." Deeks wheezed out. In the midst of clearing his throat, he felt a hand tap him on his shoulder.

Turning, he opened his mouth, and a warm pair of wet lips captured his in a sensational kiss. Alcohol breath tainted and mingled between the shared air as Kensi pulled apart to look in to his blue eyes.

"Um, hi." Deeks breathed out.

Kensi smiled, "Hi. Thanks for making me $250." She left with another smile and sway of her hips, Deeks watching her the whole time. She walked back to a group of gangly girls all of which were yelling while she claimed a small pile of money at the table. He shook his head and faced back towards his friends once more, who were looking at him in stunned slience.

Kip was the first to break, "Um hello? WHAT WAS THAT?" Callen and Sam nodding in agreement. "I know one of the chicks at that table, but that brunette, WOW she's hot."

Deeks just nodded, "Yeah I know."

* * *

The first day back from winter break was bittersweet for Deeks. While he enjoyed his Christmas with his momma, he wanted to be back with his friends, and find that gorgeous brunette who kissed him that last night before he went home.

"Yo DEEKS! Over here!" Kip had called him over. Deeks waved and sauntered to the group, now consisting of Sam, Kip, Callen and two tech geniuses Eric and Nell. Eric was holding Nell's hand. Deeks smiled,they must have gotten together over the break. He was happy for them.

"So find out who the chick was yet?" Callen teased Deeks.

"Wait which chick?" Eric was confused. He had gone home before the boys and has not yet been caught up. Sam regaled the tale to Eric and Nell about their night in the bar.

"… and I'm pretty sure Deeks has been trying to find her ever since." He finished.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait, this girl, she's brunette?" Nell jumped in.

"Yeah, why?"

Nell continued, "Different coloured eyes, always hanging with a group of crazy girls? About 4-5 of them?"

Deeks nodded excitedly, "Yes. Do you know who she is?"

Nell just smiled, "Yeah, I do. I've known her since first year. She's hella feisty, very cool. Knows how to shoot."

Deeks' eyes just got wider and if possible shined even more. "She's badass. Who is she? Tell me!"

Nell shook her head and walked away. "I think it's time for class, I'll catch you guys later."

"Wait! Nell! Nell! NELL!" Deeks chased after the petite girl, screaming to tell him who the beautiful girl is.

* * *

Kensi had settled into class when Nell slid in the seat beside her.

"So a little birdy told me what happened at the bar on our last night here." Nell whispered in her ear as the lecturer begins to drone.

Kensi's head whipped around so fast, "Wait, how did you hear that?"

"Remember I told you about Eric? He's best friends with the guy you kissed!" Nell exclaimed.

"Please tell me you didn't tell him my name. Oh my god." Kensi had her face in her hands, completely embarrassed. "I was drunk and made a few bets. That's all."

"Uh huh," Nell leaned over, "…and it's not because you think he's a little hot too?"

Kensi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, nah. No."

"You know you can say one thing, but your pupils just dilated. You, my dear friend, have the hots for him. Just don't be surprise if he ends up finding you later." Nell leaned back in her chair and tried to listen to the extremely boring class.

"Don't you dare tell him anything!" Kensi glared at Nell.

Nell put her arms up in a defensive position. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

* * *

Deeks had spent about a month chasing Nell to figure out who the brunette was. He hadn't seen her since, and Nell was mum about the whole situation. He later found out that Kip had known one of her friends since high school but even he refused to help him. Secretly, Deeks believes that Kip just like to see him suffer. He later got it out of Eric that Nell and the brunette had similar class schedules. When Nell found out, she told Kensi, and they had begun entering and leaving class separately.

It was one spring afternoon that Deeks finally had her name. Nell was chatting to Eric about class and he happened upon the conversation and heard the tail end.

Eric was grinning and chortling at Nell's story. "… and Kensi got up and told the prof off!" Nell threw her head back and laughed hard.

Deeks eyes widened, "Wait. Kensi? That's her name?"

Nell mentally facepalmed herself, "Um… no?"

Deeks just smiled and walked off, "Kensi. Huh."

Deeks took to hanging around Nell and Kip more, intent on finding out who Kensi was. "Come on Kip. You never know, what if she was _the one_?"

Kip laughed at his friends. "Please Deeks, you try and hook up with every girl. Do you really think I'll let you destroy my friend's friend's integrity like that?"

Deeks leaned over the hot chips they were sharing, "Kip. I'm being serious. Have I ever chased someone for this long? It's been what 3? Months by now? I'm being serious. I'm really hung up on her, and I want to know where she is. This campus is huge, I'm never going to find her."

Kip took pity on his lifelong friend, "Okay fine. But only because you have been looking for her for so long, and you're looking at me like a lost puppy." Kip leaned over and proceeded to tell Deeks what he knew.

* * *

Kensi was having lunch with Kat and Tiffany when Mindy joined him.

"Remember the guy Deeks? That's been trying to find you?"

Kensi blushed and nodded. She couldn't believe that one person had been trying to find her for so long. If she was being honest, she quite liked the attention and was probably more than a little flustered to see that someone had liked her for so long. It also didn't help things that Nell was right and Kensi had _extremely slight_ hots for him.

"Why what is it Mindy?" Kensi asked.

"I just found out from Kip that he told Deeks who you are, and where you go, and what your classes are. He might be coming at any time." Mindy spat out her words as fast as she could.

Kensi's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

Tiffany and Kat sniggered, "Look Kens, do you really not have the hots for him? Seriously, I mean your face tells it ALL. Honestly. This guy has been trying to find you for how long? Honestly, it's a little strange that _one guy_ is this hung up on anyone. College boys are the ones who jump from girl to girl anyway right?"

Kensi just smirked, "Huh, well I don't know, I wouldn't mind it so much."

It was a little while later that evening when classes were done for the day and Kensi was walking with her friends back to her dorms.

Deeks had finally gotten it out of Kip where the girls' dorms are and was waiting for them to pass. Of course, this was in the least creepiest way possible. Not that he wanted to be creepy. He just wanted to know who this Kensi was, to find her, to get her to be his girlfriend. Callen, Sam, Eric and Kip had decided to watch to see if their friend would become triumphant or fail.

Kensi was listening to Mandy talk about her class when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned and was faced with the bright blue eyes she had only seen up close once, months and months ago.

Kensi opened her mouth but Deeks captured her lips with his, in an earth-shattering kiss. He eventually ended up dipping her in the midst of all of her and his friends and continued the kiss. Their friends are around them, whooping and cheering, taking photos on their phones.

"Um, hi," Kensi breathed out.

"Kensi huh? Beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." Kensi just smiled and ended up reaching for another kiss.

 **I'm done! YAY! I tried to write them in the style of a college person, but it's a little hard. The story about the answers being chucked out actually did happen to a friend of mine, so not making it up.**

 **I apologise if some of you can't understand some of the terms, I'm from Down Under and some terms for some items may be different.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Please R &R! **

**Thanks,**

 **Genie**


End file.
